


Pragnienia

by ali99



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dark Harry Potter, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Powerful Harry, przekleństwa
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:16:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ali99/pseuds/ali99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry zrobi wszystko, by zdobyć to, czego pragnie. Wszystko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pragnienia

**Author's Note:**

> Miłego czytania ;)

Harry Potter siedział przy świetle kominka i pił. Z nienawiścią wpatrywał się w zdjęcia z „Proroka Codziennego”, przedstawiające uśmiechniętą parę. Mężczyzna obejmował dziewczynę w pasie. Fotografia pochodziła z przyjęcia zaręczynowego, które odbyło się kilka miesięcy wcześniej. Tytuł pod zdjęciem brzmiał: Dziedzic Malfoyów żeni się z Astorią Greengrass – to za dwa tygodnie! Ślub ten, tak szumnie zapowiadany, już teraz nazywany był Ślubem Stulecia. 

Od wczoraj Harry’emu nie udało mu się wytrzeźwieć i odnosił wrażenie, że potrwa to jeszcze kilka dni. 

\- Nie pozwolę na to. Nigdy na to nie pozwolę.

Wykrzywił usta w grymasie, zwinął gazetę i wrzucił ją do ognia. 

Jego plan był w trakcie realizacji. Porażka nie wchodziła w grę.

* * * 

\- Kocham cię, już nie mogę się doczekać, aż wreszcie będziemy razem.

Astoria Greengrass wtuliła się w jego ramię. Leżeli razem nadzy w sypialni w Grimmauld Place.

Harry odparł:

\- Tak, już bardzo niedługo kochanie i cała ta zabawa się skończy.

Przytulił ją do siebie. Wpatrywał się w sufit. 

Na jego ustach pojawił się okrutny uśmiech. 

Pożałuje tego, już on się o to postara. 

* * *

Ślub Draco Malfoya z Astorią Greengrass był wydarzeniem sezonu. Uroczystość miała się odbyć w wielkim namiocie rozstawionym w ogrodzie Dworu. Zaproszonych zostało czterystu gości. W powietrzu unosiły się setki kwiatów, a gustowne lodowe rzeźby zdobiły przestrzeń.

Panna młoda błyszczała, nie tylko dlatego, że jej ślubna szata pokryta była milionami kryształów. Jej oczy iskrzyły się szczęściem. „Prorok Codzienny” zamieścił kilkanaście zdjęć ciemnowłosej, młodej pani Malfoy w sukni, która potem stała się najmodniejszym krojem tamtej wiosny. 

Pan młody, w eleganckiej czarnej szacie, wyglądał równie olśniewająco. 

Uroczystość była piękna.

* * *

Związek tych dwojga planowany był odkąd byli dziećmi. Po wojnie tym ważniejsze stało się połączenie dwóch rodów. Reputacja Malfoyów, zszargana wydarzeniami ostatnich lat, wymagała czegoś, co przywróci dawną chwałę. Unia pomiędzy dwoma rodzinami miała szansę na nią wpłynąć bardzo pozytywnie. 

Pomimo tych wszystkich prozaicznych powodów, wydarzyło się coś, czego ani Greengrasowie ani Malfoyowie nie oczekiwali. Młodzi zakochali się w sobie. Draco nie mógł uwierzyć, że jego przyszła żona jest idealną dla niego kobietą. Dystyngowana, pełna gracji i elegancji, ale przy tym miła, inteligenta i skromna, momentami nawet nieśmiała. Była jakby stworzona specjalnie dla niego.

Pokochał jej śmiech, jej długie, ciemne włosy i radosne zielone oczy.

Nie mógł doczekać się ślubu.

* * * 

\- I niech magia połączy nas aż do śmierci – powtórzył Draco, podczas gdy mistrz ceremonii związywał zaklęciem ich złączone dłonie.

Astoria uśmiechnęła się do niego. Pocałował ją. Chwilę później wiwatujący goście zaczęli podchodzić i składać im życzenia. 

Draco nie wypuszczał dłoni żony z ręki. 

Wreszcie, po tylu latach niepowodzeń i tragedii, mógł był szczęśliwy.

Miał przeczucie, że to ta jedyna i że nigdy się z nią nie rozstanie.

* * *

Dziesięć miesięcy po ślubie, na świat przyszedł Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Młode małżeństwo od pierwszej chwili zakochało się w synu. Scorpius miał ciemne włosy matki i jej zielone oczy. 

\- On zupełnie nie wygląda jak mój syn, jest twoją kopią Astorio.

Astoria ze śmiechem odparła:

\- Zawsze myślałam, że ktoś w twojej rodzinie wieki temu rzucił zaklęcie, które sprawiło, że każdy dziedzic z puli genów obojga rodziców, dostaje tylko te od rodziny Malfoyów.

Draco zmarszczył brwi i zastanowił się.

\- Wiesz, że to bardzo prawdopodobne? W końcu nie mogło być wątpliwości, że to nie dziecko z rodu Malfoyów. Możliwe, że po tylu latach zaklęcie się wyczerpało, stąd niezwykły w mojej rodzinie wygląd Scorpiusa. Choć nawet bez zaklęcia wiem, że jest moim synem, w końcu z całą pewnością ma mój nos i podbródek.

\- Ja uważam, że jest bardzo do ciebie podobny.

Draco wziął Scorpiusa na ręce i pocałował jego czarne włosy. 

* * * 

Kilka dni po ich ślubie gazety poinformowały o zaginięciu Harry’ego Pottera. Pewnego dnia po prostu zniknął. Nikt z jego przyjaciół nie wiedział, gdzie przebywa. Ron i Hermiona byli zdesperowani, szukali przyjaciela wszędzie. Zaklęcia lokacyjne nie potrafiły go odnaleźć. To samo w sobie nie znaczyło nic złego, jednak fakt, że rzucone zaklęcia lokacyjne wystrzeliwały w górę, po czym opadały bez celu – to znaczyło tylko jedno. Harry’ego Pottera nigdzie nie było. Nie krył się za tarczą, po prostu nie istniał. Nie żył.

W dniu, gdy Scorpius skończył roczek, Harry Potter, Chłopiec, Który Przeżył, został uznany za zmarłego.

* * * 

Córka Draco i Astorii, Lynx Cassiopeia, przyszła na świat gdy Scorpius miał dwa lata. Ona także odziedziczyła ciemne włosy matki. 

Draco nie mógł uwierzyć w to, jak wielkie miał szczęście. Wciąż kochał żonę. Była słodką, pełną ciepła kobietą, idealną matką. Zajmowała się domem, dziećmi, była doskonałą towarzyszką. Jednak najważniejsze było to, że każdego dnia widział miłość w jej oczach. Gdy wracał z pracy, witała go pocałunkiem lub uściskiem. 

Była jedyną kobietą jaką kiedykolwiek kochał.

Któregoś wieczoru, gdy leżeli na kanapie przed ogniem, wyszeptała:

\- Wiesz, kiedy byłam mała, zawsze marzyłam o księciu na białym koniu, który mnie uratuje.

\- Uratuje przez czym?

\- Och, przed niczym szczególnym. Miałam wybujałą wyobraźnię. - Zaśmiała się i zamyśliła na chwilę. - Gdy ujrzałam cię po raz pierwszy w Hogwarcie, to wydałeś mi się strasznym bufonem. Potem jednak odkryłam, że wcale taki nie jesteś. Wiem, że ty mnie nie zauważałeś, ale zakochałam się w tobie chyba wtedy, gdy byłeś na szóstym roku. 

\- To nie był najlepszy okres w moim życiu. 

Astoria pogłaskała go po policzku i pocałowała lekko. 

\- Teraz to wiem. Było coś w twoich oczach, coś udręczonego i zranionego. To mnie do ciebie przyciągnęło.

\- Nie byłem wtedy dla ciebie zbyt miły. Dla nikogo nie byłem. Zwłaszcza dla Pottera.

Astoria drgnęła lekko. Draco spojrzał na nią, ale zanim zdążył zapytać co się stało, uśmiechnęła się i odpowiedziała:

\- Na szczęście dorosłeś. Oboje dorośliśmy. Nawet jeśli popełnialiśmy błędy, to ona nie mają już znaczenia.

\- Cieszę się.

Siedzieli chwilę w nieskrępowanej niczym ciszy. Astoria odezwała się:

\- Zawsze marzyłam o dużej rodzinie.

\- Naprawdę? Kiedyś mówiłaś, że chciałabyś mieć co najwyżej dwójkę dzieci.

\- Tak mówiłam, to prawda. W końcu to wielka odpowiedzialność, kształtujesz przyszłe pokolenie. Ale gdy patrzę na Scorpiusa i Lynx, to naprawdę nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, że nie będziemy mieć więcej dzieci.

Draco roześmiał się i odparł:

\- Może jednak poczekajmy trochę dłużej, przynajmniej aż Lynx zacznie chodzić. 

Wstał i poszedł zająć się córką, której płacz rozbrzmiał w Dworze. 

* * * 

Odprowadzali Scorpiusa na jego pierwszy pociąg do Hogwartu. 

Draco patrzył na Rona Weasleya i jego żonę, Hermionę. Towarzyszyła im starsza dziewczynka i młodszy chłopak. Nie do wiary, że kiedyś wyśmiewał się z jego dużej rodziny. Spojrzał na swoją trójkę dzieci. Najmłodszy chłopiec miał zaledwie półtora roku i został w domu, pod opieką babci. Wystarczająco ciężko było upilnować taką gromadkę, nawet bez malucha, który wymagał ciągłej uwagi.

Weasley przyglądał im się. Coś w sposobie, w jaki patrzył, zaniepokoiło Draco. Przyciągnął do siebie żonę i objął ją w talii opiekuńczo. Miała już widoczny lekki brzuszek. Spojrzała na niego pytająco, ale nic nie powiedział. Po chwili odwróciła się by odpowiedzieć na pytanie Lynx:

\- Mamo, czy ja też mogę już jechać do Hogwartu? Dlaczego tylko Scorp może? 

Weasley wyglądał jakby chciał do nich podejść, ale chwilę po tym, gdy ruszył w ich stronę, stanął w miejscu wyglądając na zdezorientowanego. Zawrócił do żony i już nie patrzył na nich więcej.

Draco zastanawiał się przez chwilę o co chodziło, jednak w tym momencie nadjechał pociąg. Zanim pożegnał syna, zebrał dzieci wmiejscu, upewnił się, że Astoria nie ma mdłości i mogą się aportować do domu, już nie pamiętał o całym zajściu. 

W końcu jakie znaczenie miało dziwne zachowanie Weasleya?

* * * 

\- Przydałyby nam się wakacje. Moglibyśmy gdzieś wyjechać, to w sumie ostatnia szansa, zanim mała się pojawi. - Astoria pogładziła się lekko po zaokrąglonym brzuchu.

Draco stwierdził, że to nie jest zły pomysł.

\- A dokąd chciałabyś się wybrać? - spytał.

\- Gdzieś, gdzie jest cieplej. Jak na początek września, to mamy teraz okropną pogodę. Może Hiszpania?

Pokiwał głową. Musiał wziąć urlop w pracy, ale wiedział, że nie będzie z tym większego problemu.

\- Położę się dziś wcześniej. Idziesz?

\- Dołączę do ciebie niebawem. Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić. - odparła jego żona.

Draco szykując się do snu, zastanawiał się nad tym, że gdyby ktoś kilkanaście lat temu powiedział mu, że będzie miał tak udaną przyszłość, to nigdy by nie uwierzył. Nagle przyszła do niego myśl o Harrym Potterze, choć nie rozważał co się z nim stało od lat. To pewnie przez to, że widział dziś Weasleyów na dworcu. Chłopak poświęcił tak wiele dla nich wszystkich, a potem najprawdopodobniej ktoś zrobił to, czego Voldemort nie był w stanie przez tyle lat i go zabił. Pewnie zostałby aurorem, ożenił się Ginevrą i mieliby kilkoro dzieci.

Jego ostatnią myślą zanim zasnął, która wydała mu się dość zabawna, było to, że tak naprawdę Astoria była bardzo podobna do Harry’ego Pottera.

* * * 

Harry Potter siedział w ciemności. Obok niego leżało nagie ciało. Było martwe, choć zaklęcie konserwujące sprawiło, że Astoria Malfoy wyglądała dokładnie tak, jak kilkanaście lat temu. Nie postarzała się od dnia, w którym miała wziąć ślub. 

Natomiast Harry miał pełno zmarszczek wokół oczu i bruzd na czole. Stosowanie przez lata eliksiru wielosokowego odbiło się negatywnie na jego wyglądzie. Choć była to ulepszona, mniej szkodliwa wersja, to mimo wszystko nie nadawała się do nieustannego stosowania. Na szczęście efekty były lepsze, bo utrzymywały się przez cały miesiąc. 

Wywabił ją z domu na dzień przed ślubem. Nie potrafiła mu odmówić. Głupia dziwka. Miała wyjść za mąż za Draco tylko dlatego, że myślała, że pomaga w zemście swojemu kochankowi. Miała udawać, że kocha narzeczonego do chwili, gdy ją poślubi. Potem porzuciłaby go dla jego największego wroga. Gdy Harry wezwał ją, mówiąc, że chce z nią spędzić ostatnie chwile przed jej pozorowanym ślubem, natychmiast się zjawiła.

Zabił ją zanim się zorientowała, że coś jest nie tak. Ciało ukrył na Grimmauld Place, w specjalnie przygotowanej komnacie pod kuchnią. 

Wrócił do jej domu i poszedł spać, podekscytowany faktem, że nazajutrz bierze ślub z miłością swojego życia. Kochał Draco od wielu lat, jednak nie miał szansy nawet z nim porozmawiać. Był w nim zakochany od ich szóstego roku, ale Malfoy nie zwracał na niego uwagi, nie w sposób, o którym marzył. Ujęła go odwaga, jaką się wykazał i to, że przetrwał tak wiele. Miał nadzieję, że po wojnie uda im się chociaż zaprzyjaźnić, ale nigdy nie miał okazji. A potem było już za późno, bo Draco zaręczył się z Astorią. Co gorsza, pokochał ją. 

Gdy Harry dowiedział się o zaręczynach, to coś w nim pękło. Całe życie tracił wszystkich, na których mu zależało. Ale już dosyć, skończył z tym. Przygotował swój plan. Rozkochał Astorię w sobie. Nie było to nic trudnego, bo zupełnie nie zależało jej na narzeczonym, została zmuszona do poślubienia go. Oczywiście zauważyła rosnące względem niej uczucia u narzeczonego. 

Harry zaciskał zęby i milczał, gdy wyśmiewała się z Draco przy nim. Czekał. 

Gdy nocą zasypiała w jego łóżku, zaklęciem wyciągał jej wspomnienia, oglądał je wielokrotnie i uczył się. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na błąd. Nie, gdy mała pomyłka mogła go tak wiele kosztować. 

A potem, Harry Potter zniknął. Przestał istnieć. Na jego miejscu została tylko piękna Astoria Greengrass. 

Był pewien, że tamtego dnia na peronie Ron coś zauważył. Dobrze będzie wyjechać na jakiś czas. Przeraził się, gdy zobaczył błysk rozpoznania w oczach starego przyjaciela. Być może to dzieci zwróciły jego uwagę? Na szczęście refleks pozwolił mu rzucić Imperiusa. Był na tyle potężny, że nie potrzebował ani wymówienia zaklęcia ani nawet swojej różdżki. Kazał Ronowi zapomnieć o swoich podejrzeniach i wrócić do żony. Zadziałało, a Draco nie dostrzegł niczego niezwykłego.

Harry zastanawiał się, jak to możliwe, że jego mąż nigdy nie spostrzegł podobieństwa swoich dzieci do Harry’ego Pottera. 

Nawet jeśli do końca życia miał wyglądać jak ta wstrętna kurwa, to pozostał sobą. Choć początkowo musiał udawać, to przez lata zmieniał charakter Astorii. Teraz już niczego nie grał, był sobą. Nawet jeśli nie wyglądał jak on. 

Było warto. Kochał Draco i ich czwórkę ciemnowłosych dzieci. Nie wiedział dlaczego wszystkie urodziły się wyglądając jak on, choć pochodziły z ciała Astorii. Najwyraźniej magia, choć pozwoliła mu zajść w ciąże, to miała swoje ograniczenia. 

Pogłaskał się po zaokrąglonym brzuchu. Cieszył się, że eliksir nie zrobił krzywdy jego dzieciom. Tego nie potrafiłby sobie wybaczyć. 

Zdobył wszystko, czego pragnął. Wyrzuty sumienia nie ogarniały go od lat. Zastanawiał się czy to też wina eliksiru wielosokowego. 

Harry pomału przechylił szklankę i wypił jej zawartość krzywiąc się. Jego ciało przeobraziło się.

Zamknął swoje czerwone oczy, które pomału zmieniły kolor na zielony. 

Spełnianie pragnień miało swoją cenę.


End file.
